


beat the heat

by imissmaeberry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: the weather is hot. scaldingly so in your apartment building with its broken AC. but luckily, the neighbors have a pool. they also apparently have very hot friends.





	beat the heat

**Author's Note:**

> more seungkwan smut 2k19

the summer air on your skin is nearly stifling - the ceiling fan doing nothing more than moving the heat around. you felt sticky all over, and what made it worse was the heat pricking under your skin as well.

it’s been entirely too long since you’ve gotten laid, and you can’t shake the feeling that you need it no matter how many times you take care of it yourself. but it’s hard to persuade yourself to do anything about it when stepping outside means sweating uncomfortably in the coolest clothes you can manage to find without simply walking around naked.

you think about your neighbors, and the fact that they’ve definitely told you that you were more than welcome to use their pool whenever you wanted. the invitation, while well-intentioned, makes you mildly uncomfortable - you don’t know the boys who live there very well, but they’ve been nothing but kind to you since you moved into the building next door to the house a few of them shared.

and the heat is really starting to get to you.

* * *

you decide that enough is enough, in regards to the weather, and throw your bathing suit on. you pull shorts and a tank top over them, just in case you end up being turned away - besides, showing up in just a swimsuit feels just a shade too presumptuous regardless of what your neighbors have told you.

as you exit your buidling and walk the short way down the sidewalk, you can hear the sounds of splashing and multiple boys yelling excitedly. 'well,' you think, 'at least they're definitely home.'

you wonder if you should even bother trying the front door, if anyone will even be in the house, and decide against it. at least one of the neighbor boys should be outside for you to beg - no, ask politely to join them for the afternoon, so you make your way along the side of the house and towards the gate, looking nervously over the chainlink fence for a familiar face.

jeonghan spots you first, shouting your name and waving as he pulls himself from the pool and walks languidly towards the fence, beckoning you into the yard. at least ten other boys are hanging around either on the porch or in the pool, and all of them turn towards you when jeonghan calls out to you. you might blush, but with the heat you're sure no one would notice anyway.

"we were wondering when you were going to take us up on our offer. i heard the ac in your building is broken from kihyun. are you doing okay?"

"i could definitely be doing better. my ceiling fan is basically useless and my floor fan broke, too." you sigh and start following him towards the porch, where he tells you to lay your things. you can't help but shift nervously, eyeing how many people are here, and jeonghan laughs.

"your stuff is fine, no one here will take anything. promise."

you smile and nod, laying your things down and slowly taking off your over-clothes, throwing them onto the pile and trying your best to shake off the nerves bolting through you. you recognize a few of the boys from coming and going in the neighborhood, but most of them are strangers, and jeonghan notices your hesitation.

you like jeonghan. he's always been nice to you, and you'd consider yourself closest to him of the five boys who live in the house. you had known each other vaugely throughout college, and had kept somewhat in contact since graduating. after all, he was the one to help you find your current apartment - responding to your desperate tweet about needing a new place to live.

the other four - seungcheol, mingyu, minghao and junhui - you know faintly, having been introduced by jeonghan when you'd moved in.

well, when they'd offered to help you move in, and then when you tried to assure them it was fine, they'd simply started picking up boxes and walking into the hallway. you'd all eaten dinner together after, but once you'd been moved in you'd simply been too busy to make time to get to know any of them better.

you can pick each of them out in the crowd of boys in their yard, and you wave to them as jeonghan takes you around the yard to introduce you to the others.

"hey you," seungcheol greets you by pulling himself from the pool and pulling you into a hug - his body wet and cold from the water, and you shiver, which makes him laugh. he turns to jeonghan, arms still wrapped around you, and asks, "have you heard from vernon and seungkwan yet? other than jihoon, they're the only ones not here yet."

"mm, seungkwan told me they'd be here...." jeonghan's eyes trail over to the clock hanging on the porch. "soon, i guess. they said near two. and you know jihoon is too busy to come. that master's program is making him crazier than he already is."

seungcheol sighs and throws his arms in the air dramatically thereby releasing you. "yeah, but even he needs to take a break."

finally, finally, you've been introduced to everyone and make your way into the pool. the water is blessedly cool, and you can't help but to sigh at the feeling of it cooling your over-heated skin.

jeonghan and minghao laugh at you, but you pay them no mind.

it takes a lot longer than it should to really strike you how attractive every one of the boys here is. bright smiles and toned bodies, all of them, shown off by swimsuits and wet skin, and suddenly you feel yourself starting to get hot all over again.

you manage to distract yourself by talking to minghao about the classes he's taking, one or two more to garner him that double major degree in art history and photography, but it doesn't last long. your conversation is soon interrupted by the arrival of two more boys - seungkwan and vernon, you remember seungcheol saying - which is announced by loud whooping from not only them but several of the boys in the pool. they all laugh together, coming together for handshakes and hugs and claps on the back.

you and minghao watch from the corner of the pool as the two newcomers drop their things and disrobe, and as they come closer you find unsurprisingly that they're both attractive as well.

especially the shorter one.

you see him smile and then hear him laugh at something mingyu says, and you can feel heat rising to your cheeks. it's a melodic sound, and you can't help but wonder what he might sound like in, ahem, other situations.

you really, really needed to get laid.

the two of them get into the water and come over to greet minghao, who's watching your reactions with mild amusement.

you smile and introduce yourself to the taller boy - vernon - and when you turn to introduce yourself to his friend, you find his eyes locked onto yours, a small smirk gracing his pouty lips.

“i’m seungkwan.” he says, taking your hand and shaking it as you tell him your name, slightly irritated with yourself when you stumble over the word. he giggles and pats your hand. “it’s nice to meet you, sweetheart.”

you feel yourself blush as you return the sentiment, and he smiles. vernon and minghao exchange a look, eyebrows raised.

“can i get you a drink, sweetheart? you’re awfully red, you must be...hot.”

vernon and minghao audibly snort and seungkwan turns to them, face pinched in annoyance. they restrain their giggles as best they can, hands thrown up in a gesture of innocence.

seungkwan does get you that drink, though.

you spend the rest of the afternoon chatting with him, even accepting jeonghan’s invitation to stay for dinner, finding yourself - you don’t want to say desperate, but you’ve definitely been enjoying all of seungkwan’s attentions. he’s very sweet, and you get to hear him laugh just for you, which sends a dull spark of heat up your spine.

his flirtations are simple and easy, never pushing past what you might be comfortable with, eyes trained both for your reactions as well as...well, you find his eyes glancing over your body more than once when he thinks you aren’t paying any attention. you don’t really mind, though. you’d let him see more, you think, if he asked.

at some point, after the food is finished and the sun has finally disappeared, you find yourself perched on the edge of the pool with seungkwan leaning against the edge from in the water.

“seungkwan,” you say, following up a comfortable moment of silence. “why do you keep calling me sweetheart?” you smirk and look down at him. “i don’t think my boyfriend would enjoy that very much.”

a look of terror and mortification take over his soft features, and he starts to stumble over an apology when you laugh.

“at least, if i had one, he wouldn’t.”

seungkwan’s eyes narrow and before you know it, he’s reaching out to grab you by the waist and pull you back into the water, shrieking. you splash at him when you come back up but there isn’t much effect when he’s laughing that way and he’s already wet from being in the pool anyway, but it does serve to make you feel a little bit better.

“you scared the shit out of me!” he cries, pouting at you once his laughter subsides. “i thought i was gonna have to worry about some big, buff dude coming after me!”

you laugh at that and very, very obviously let your eyes roam over his body. seungkwan is...toned, body lean except for...except for his thighs, which you’ve managed to stare at for no less than at least one cumulative hour if not more since he’d arrived.

“is that what you think my type is, seungkwan?” you ask, biting your lip and smiling at him

he gulps.

from the porch, a couple boys shout, “no eye fucking in the pool!” and you and seungkwan both laugh, and you’re glad it’s too dark for him to see the blush rising on your cheeks. you have to wonder if it’s him specifically or the general arousal you’ve felt pooling in your stomach since you’d arrived that’s causing the nearly unbearable heat beginning to sear under your skin.

from the porch you hear jeonghan shouting for the night to end, and the other boys groan.

“i’m tired and you all have your own homes, go sleep there. oh,” his eyes scan for you in the dark, calling your name.

“what’s up, jeonghan?” you call back, pulling yourself from the pool and making your way over to him.

“we’ve got an extra box fan if you wanna borrow it til your ac gets fixed. can’t have you dying of heatstroke now that you’re actually hanging out with us.”

you laugh and nod. “yeah, i'd really appreciate it. thanks, jeonghan. i promise i'll come by more.”

“cheol, go grab the fan for me quick?” seungcheol rolls his eyes but does as he's asked, bringing the fan out and setting it down at your feet. “it's kinda heavy, do you want -”

seungcheol is cut off by seungkwan shouting “i can carry it for you!” and running over, swimsuit still dripping water.

you stifle a giggle and seungcheol raises an eyebrow but shrugs. “if you're sure, seungkwan. you two uh….” seungcheol pauses, glancing between the two of you. “have a good night. and yknow, uh, be safe….”

seungkwan chokes at his implications but stutters out, “we will!” and seungcheol laughs as he heads inside, waving goodbye. you and seungkwan gather your things and say goodbye to everyone still in the yard and begin the short walk over to your apartment building.

neither of you say anything as you climb the steps to the second floor, your keys jingling in your trembling hand. you're glad you'd left the windows open when you'd left - the apartment is hot, but not suffocatingly so, thanks to the night air flowing freely as you enter and you both kick off your shoes.

“i um, i can take that from you, seungkwan, thank you.” you reach for the fan and he pulls it from your reach.

“where do you want it?” he asks, eyes boring into yours with an intensity that has you reeling, his words feeling as though they held another meaning.

“my - my bedroom. please.”

“so polite.” he hums. “lead the way, sweetheart.”

you're not even surprised by how much his words affect you, the arousal pooling low in your gut fanning its own flames, burning hotter the longer you were alone with him. you lead him down the hall and start inspecting for the best place to plug it in when you hear the fan turn on and feel the breeze it creates on your face.

you can't help the tiny moan you let out, relieved to have something to keep you from sweating to death.

you don't miss the way seungkwan’s breath hitches, and you don't miss his mumbled “holy shit.”

you turn to look at him, and his face is flushed, his pupils dilated, his eyes hyper focused on you.

you bite your lip and he crosses the room in three steps, grabbing at your waist to pull you closer, firm against his body.

you whine against his lips and he groans, grinding his hips into yours. you cup his face in your hands, swiping your tongue against his lips in a desperate attempt to deepen the kiss. he pushes you backwards, up against the wall, and shoves a thigh between your legs.

he pulls away, breathless and panting, swearing under his breath. “i’ve wanted to do that all day, sweetheart. you’re so pretty, and you’re funny, and your mouth, you kept biting your lips, were you teasing me, baby? we both know i couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.”

you whimper as his lips make their way down to your neck, kissing and sucking small marks into your skin. “n-no, wasn’t teasing, not - not until later, fuck, fuck, seungkwan, your thigh, feels so good…”

he’s pressing his thigh against your pussy through your bathing suit, the pressure already driving you nearly insane. “yeah, sweetheart? i bet you could cum just from this, couldn’t you? if i hadn’t been craving you all day, i might tease you more and make you do it, fuck yourself on my thigh, damn i bet you’d look so pretty, wouldn’t you, sweetheart?”

you nod dumbly, barely registering words as he presses himself harder against you, his free hand sneaking up under your tank top to grab at your breasts. “please, pl-please seungkwan, wanna cum, wanna make you cum, want you to fuck me, don’t you wanna? i’ll be good for you, i promise.”

seungkwan groans, and it fades into a dark chuckle. “oh honey, i’m going to fuck you, don’t worry about that. i just...like seeing you all needy. you look cute when you’re needy, baby. makes my cock hard.”

you swallow hard at that, reaching a hand down to feel for yourself - he is hard, so hard, and you want him so bad.

“can i- can i suck your cock?” the lust is going straight from your wet pussy to your brain, mouth moving on autopilot as you feel seungkwan stiffen against you and groan, his cock twitching.

“i'm sure not gonna say no, baby.” he pulls away from you and backs towards the bed, pulling down his swimsuit and letting it lay on the floor around his ankles. he sits on the mattress and strokes himself, and you squeeze your thighs together at the sight. you take off your tank top and shorts, leaving you in your own swimsuit as you kneel to the floor in front of him and take his cock in your hand. he sighs at the feeling of your hand on him, stroking slowly, his head falling back.

you press your mouth to his tip, softly kissing down the length of him before coming back up to press your tongue into his slit. he groans loudly and his hips buck, seeking more. you take the head of him into your mouth and suck for a few moments before pushing yourself down to take more of him in. his hands thread into your hair but don't quite take hold, not yet, and he's groaning compliments above you.

“fuck, sweetheart, honey, you feel so good. you're doing so good for me.” you run your tongue along the vein running along his length and the air lets itself from his chest. “i wanna watch you so bad, but i'll probably cum if i do, fuck, you're so good, baby.”

you pull back and let your hand take over, stroking him slowly and asking, “you don't wanna cum in my mouth, seungkwan?”

his cock twitches in your hand and precum dribbles messily from his slit. “i would, of fucking course i would, sweetheart, but i - oh shit - i wanna make you cum on my cock. you want that, don't you baby?”

you whine and reach down between your legs, running a hand over your slit. “i want you to cum in my mouth though….how long do you need between?”

he sighs, a harsh sound through his teeth. you're still stroking him and he's still leaking precum, arousal coiled tight in his gut. “ten minutes, maybe?”

you grin. “i can wait that much longer.” with that your mouth is back on him, taking him as far down as you can until you feel him at the back of your throat. you swallow around him and gag a bit, and when you pull back, seungkwan’s hands grip tightly in your hair, his hips thrusting weakly.

“pl-please, baby, i'm so - you're so - gonna cum, baby, please -” his chest is heaving and then his body jerks before going still, and you can feel his cum as it squirts down your throat and onto your tongue. you whimper as his hands fall away, and you bob up and down on his cock a few times before you pull off of him and stand, swallowing the bitterness on your tongue and ridding yourself of the swimsuit.

seungkwan lies flat on his back as he recovers, and you join him on the bed, reaching into your side drawer for a condom.

“gonna make it?” you tease, and he laughs.

“it's been a while since i've had my dick sucked so well, okay? you should be proud.” he leans up onto his elbows and pulls you down for a kiss. he doesn't seem to mind that your mouth tastes of his cum and kisses you fervently. “what can i do for you in the meantime, sweetheart? want me to get you nice and open for my cock? hmm?”

you whimper against his lips and nod, laying yourself against your pillows and spreading your legs so he could lay between them.

he hums gratefully at the sight of your pussy, glistening and wet, and he smirks as he runs two fingers along your slit. “so wet for me, sweetheart, and all from sucking my cock? you really are needy, aren't you? my needy baby.”

you grind against his fingers, biting back a whine. “it's been a while, okay, it's not my fault you're so hot.”

his chest fills with pride at that, and he leans down to press a kiss to the skin just above your clit. one finger makes it way inside of you and you sigh happily as he starts to fuck you with it, soon deciding you were wet enough to take a second finger. you groan as he starts finger fucking you in earnest, and then his mouth is closing around your clit and you scream. you're so close, so worked up from being turned on nearly all day and from his cock in your mouth, that when he adds a third finger you nearly sob. he's alternating between sucking on your clit and tonguing it and it's all so much you don't even have time to warn him before you're cumming, pussy clenching down on his fingers as your own grab at the sheets, screams of his name torn from your throat.

he pulls his fingers out and takes them into his mouth, groaning lewdly as he sucks them clean. “your pussy tastes sweet, a sweet pussy for my sweetheart, how fitting.” he reaches down to stroke his cock, already hard again and standing against his stomach. he finds the condom on the sheets and opens the packet, rolling it onto himself. “i'm ready when you are, sweetheart.”

you giggle and reach for him. “want your cock so bad, seungkwan.”

“you're not too sensitive?” he leans down to press kisses to your neck, fingers of one hand intertwining loosely with your own.

“mmm-mm. it'll feel good, promise.” you pull him away from your neck to kiss you properly, and you can feel him adjusting between your legs before you feel the blunt head of his cock press at your hole before he gives a quick, short thrust and he's inside. you can't help but clench down against him and you both moan. his fingers squeeze yours where they're intertwined, his cock slowly moving the rest of the way into you.

seungkwan lets out a long breath as his hips meet yours. “you feel so fucking good, sweetheart. tell - tell me when you're good, okay?”

you lay there together for a few moments, simply feeling, and when you decide you're ready, you cant your hips up against his. “m’ready, want you to fuck me.”

he nods and leans his head down into your neck as his hips pull back slowly, moving back in at the same languid pace. he continues like that, with you meeting each thrust and whining beneath him. he shushes you with slow kisses, his tongue in your mouth almost distracting you from his pace slowly gaining speed.

“seun-seungkwan, my - will you touch my nipples? please?” you grip gently at his hair, guiding him away from your mouth and where you need his attentions, and he groans at your touch.

“yeah, sweetheart, i'll play with your cute nipples. so sweet, you're so soft and good for me, baby.” he takes one nipple into his mouth and sucks gently, tonguing it lazily as you writhe beneath him. his hips pick up speed, fucking into you faster and faster until you can't even keep your arm up to keep your hold in his hair.

he continues mouthing at your nipples, moving from one to the other, occasionally pulling back to whisper praise into your skin and press kisses to your lips. your one hand is still held in his, and he lets it go in favor of reaching down to rub slow circles into your clit; you're gasping and keening beneath him within minutes. as you get closer, his hand moves away and you whimper desperately.

“seungkwan, please, wanna cum on your cock, don't you want me to do that? feel me get all tight and watch me cum? please?” you roll your hips and seungkwan chuckles, coming up from your chest to kiss you roughly, one hand pulling your leg up over his shoulder while the other returns to your clit, and you simultaneously want to scream and sigh for how good it all feels.

“you gonna do it, sweetheart?” seungkwan pulls back for a moment, smirking against your mouth. “you gonna cum for me? i know you must be close.”

you nod your head frantically because you are, you're so close, you can't think of anything you want more than to do as he's saying and cum, cum all over his cock, want to feel him go still as he cums for you too, your pussy squeezing him too hard for him to last.

you want that more than anything.

your own hands weakly come up to tug and play with your nipples, looking for that extra bit of sensation to push you over the edge. seungkwan grunts and readjusts your leg and suddenly he's hitting a spot inside of you that feels so good you nearly tear up. “i'm - seungkwan, i'm gonna -”

“do it.” he growls, voice rough, “cum for me.”

and with a scream, you do.

your vision whites out and your body goes still, except for the way seungkwan continues to fuck you through it, desperately seeking his own release in the way your pussy tightens like a vice around him. he finds it after a few minutes of erratic thrusting, and he groans, long and loud, spilling into the condom. you lay together, panting heavily and clutching at each other, until seungkwan manages to pull himself off of you to get up and get rid of the condom.

he lays back down next to you, not quite touching because it's hot and you're both drenched in sweat. he doesn't say anything, just looks down at you fondly as he waits for you to open your eyes.

when you do, and you've come back to yourself, you turn to him and smile. “that was a lot of fun, seungkwan. thank you.”

he laughs and leans down to kiss the top of your head. “no, sweetheart, thank you. i think we both need a shower though. i should probably -”

“you're welcome to join me in mine, if you'd like. but only if you promise to wash my hair.”

he laughs again and you think to yourself how easily you could see yourself falling in love with that sound, and the man who makes it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a couple months old but like,,,,seungkwan looked hot as fuck in the new going svt ep and that's all there is to it, folks
> 
> find me [on tumblr](https://seungcheolsbodyharness.tumblr.com)


End file.
